dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Apon A Time...A Living Hell...
Plot Marley's father un covers himself to Marley...bringing a new daughter. Marley gets angry at his dad for abusing him. He thinks that it isn't fair to treat an adopted child like your own and treat your own like shit. Transcript Marley-San: So...Earl...do you have parents?... Earl Grey: I don't know...I don't really care actually. (laughs) Marley-San: I do...I don't even remember my mom or my sister...but I don't even remember my dad...I wish I didn't... Earl Grey: Marley-San... Unkown Voice: Marley! Marley-San: (turns around) Huh?... (A dog like person walks toward Marley) Marley-San: Who are you?... Another Unkown Voice: Mr. San! Marley-San: (looks a little girl) San?... (Marley's Father and his "daughter" stop walking) Marley-San: (eyes tear up) You're my daddy?... Marley's Dad: Oh Marley... Marley-San: (sniff) Oh daddy!...(hic) I've been hoping to meet you! (Marley-San stumbles while walking toward his dad) Earl Grey: Marley! Marley-San: Stay back Earl... (Marley's dad looks at him and tears up. Then he grabbes a handgun and aims it at Marley-San) Marley-San: (gasp) d-daddy?...(smiles) I remember..that..I came back from school in tears....because a group of kids where kicking and punching me..and calling me names...and telling me to kill myself...(sniff) I remember..that I was in a closet with a belt..and I was planning to hang myself...remember that daddy?.... (Marley-San's dad looks at his crying but trying to keep tears in) Marley-San: (crying) I remember that...(hic) you where outside, in my room, you where telling me to get out of that dark closet so we could have dinner together like a family...you said "Come out Marley!"...and there you where with mommy...(sniff) you and mommy used to say, "Oh Marley we love you so much!"...(sniff) and my thoughts of suicide flowed away...you saved my life...(hic)...how could you forget that daddy?....(cries alot) I THOUGT YOU LOVED ME DADDY! NO DADDY! (hic) NO DADDY! Marley-San's Dad: It was my sin from the begening...I killed so many people's children...but I keeped you alive cause you where my son!... Marley-San: Then why did you let me live so long if you knew that all I ever did in my life was suffer?! Why daddy?! Little Girl: Papa...we have to leave..it's too risky!... Marley-San: Papa?...But..but that's not fair! Why is she allowed to call you papa?! She's not your child! How could you treat your own child like shit and traid it for someone else?! How could you!? (Marley uses phychic powers and pushes the little girl to the road. A car is driving and doesn't see the girl.) Marley-San: Daddy?...will you be sad if she died?... Marley's Dad: What kind of a stupid question is that?... Marley-San: Well if you're not sure, I can try it so we can find out... (Marley-San pushes the little girl against the floor road so she can't escape,) (Marley's dad drops the gun) (Marley-San let's go of the girl so she can run away) Marley-San: Stay back!...Stay away from me!... (Marley's dad hugges Marley) Marley's Dad: Love...warmth....joy....you had all of the good taken away from you...and I'm the one who took it... Marley-San: Daddy... Marley's Dad: I'm so sorry Marley...not a moment past by that I haven't been thinking about you... Marley-San: (angry tone) Sorry?...You think "sorry" will solve anything?!....YOU KILLED MOM AND KYOKO! AND THEN YOU COMMITED SUICIDE! BUT NO..YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH DIDN'T YOU! (cries) YOU WOULD OF BEEN BETTER OFF DEAD! WHY DID YOU LIE?! IF I KNEW YOU WHERE STILL ALIVE, I WOULD OF FINISHED YOU OFF! I SHOULD OF KICKED YOUR ASS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! Marley's Dad: You're partly right...I did atempt suicide..you know that forest next to Mount Fuji where grandma Yuki went to commit suicide?... Marley-San: Yeah... Marley's Dad: I went there... Marley-San: Then why are you not dead!? Marley's Dad: I jumped off a tree- Marley-San: Then why didn't you break a neck or something!? Marley's Dad: I tried!...I wanted to!...but I didn't succeed...the police and park rangers found me...and took me to the hospital...I was fine after a few weeks...I went walking down the hall until I saw an adoption center through the window...I thought that...I could start my life over again...I didn't go looking for you cause I knew you where gone...If you where still here, I would...I found Mariko...I adopted her..and raised her as my own...but..I knew I had to finish what I started...and that's why I'm here... Marley-San: (cries) daddy....I'm sorry... Marley's Dad: No...I should be sorry...I'm the reason why you're the person you are today... Marley-San: Man, forget that! I'm happy here! Marley's Dad: W-what?... Marley-San: Yeah...I got lot's of friends...don't worry...maybe one day I can bring my friends to Japan so we can all meet! Marley's Dad: (sniff) I love you son... Marley-San: (smiles) I love you too dad... (the two hug) Earl Grey: How...beautiful....(sniff) (tear drop) Earl Grey: You two are perfect together- Marley-San and Marley's Dad: Shut up. END Category:Episodes